Exécuter l'ordre 65 !
by EllanaSkywalker
Summary: Dark Sidious à enfin son nouvel apprenti, et s'apprête à exécuter la dernière phase de son plan qu'il à mis en marche depuis une dizaine d'année: L'ordre 66. Mais son apprenti est moins malin qu'il en à l'air et va tous gâcher... OS


« Dorénavant, tous les jedi, y compris votre ami Obi-Wan Kenobi, sont des ennemis de la république.

C'est entendu, maître

Il nous faut faire très vite, les jedi sont impitoyable. Si on ne les élimine pas jusqu'au dernier, ce sera la guerre civile pour l'éternité ! D'abord, je veux que vous alliez les traquer dans leur temple, nous allons les prendre par surprise. Faite ce qu'il convient de faire seigneur Vador !

Mais je ne peux pas tous les tuer tout seul !

Ne t'inquiète pas, la 501éme légion t'accompagnera.

Heeeuuu… Je les connais bien, ils resteront fidèles au jedi. »

Sidious se contenta de sourire puis il expliqua le secret de l'ordre 66 à son nouvel apprenti. Le seigneur Sith alluma son comlink. Enfin ! Il avait enfin réussi ! Dans quelque seconde, les clones abattront les jedi dans la galaxie entière et la république tombera !

« Oooooh, mais c'est intelligent ça ! Réagie enfin Anakin, un peu long à la détente. »

Sidious ne fit pas attention à lui

« Commandant Cody, le moment que nous attendions est arrivé…

Je comprends ! S'exclama brusquement Vador, c'est de ça que parlait…

Exécutez l'ordre soixante…

Cinq quand il voulait nous parler, Rex et moi ! Finit-t-il, tout content d'avoir compris

Bien, dit Cody, exécution de l'ordre 65. »

Sidious voulut répondre mais le comlink se coupa.

« Vador ! Cria Sidious, énervé.

Désolé, fit le nouveaux Sith, tout penaud. Mais il y a aussi un ordre 65 ?

Bien sûr que oui, imbécile ! S'il y a un ordre 66, il y'en a aussi un 65 et 64, 63, 62 et ainsi de suite !

A oui c'est logique… Et il consiste à quoi cet ordre ?

Je ne sais plus, regarde dans le dico, là. » Répondis Sidious en lui montrant un gros livre bleu bien en vu avec écrit dessus _« Dicos des ordres ultras secrets implanté dans les clones » _

Vador prit le dico et se mit à chercher.

« Alors, Ordre 72 : Aller faire les course, Ordre 121 : S'évanouir, Ordre 24 : Danser la Polka…

Seigneur Vador, dépêchez-vous ! Fit Sidious, exaspéré.

Oui, oui, je cherche… Ordre 49 : Chantez petite escargot, Ordre 28 : Danser et chantez Cot Cot la poule… Tien je connais pas ça…

Seigneur Vador ! C'est pas si compliqué que ça, c'est en ordre !

J'ai presque trouvé ! Ordre 37 : Prendre en otages des innocents et les massacrer jusqu'à que la personne recherchée se rende, Ordre 151 : Tuer Dark Vador, Ordre 55 : j… Maaaaaaaiiiiiiiiis ! Pourquoi tuer Dark Vador ? Ce n'est pas sympas, ça ! Chougna le sith.

On en parlera après, d'accord ? » soupira Sidious en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas du choisir un autre apprenti plus intelligent.

Après dix minutes de longe recherche Vador trouva enfin :

« A ! Voila ! Ordre 65 : Capturer le Chancelier suprême et s'il résiste, autorisation de le tuer ! »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Finalement, ce fut Vador qui rompit le silence :

« Oups.

Effectivement : Oups. Ajouta Sidious en foudroyant son nouvel apprenti.

Mais du coup les clones ne t'obéisse plus ? Vous ne pouvez pas annuler l'Ordre ?

Non »

Ils furent stoppés par l'arrivé d'un bataillon de clones, commandé par Fox

« Chancelier, veuillez nous suivre, vous êtes en états d'arrestation au nom de la république ! »

A la grande surprise des clones, le chancelier suprême sortit un sabre lase à lame rouge et les attaqua, imité par le héros de la république, Anakin Skywalker.

Qui transperça Fox avec un grand sourire maléfique :

« Et ça c'est pour Ahsoka ! » Cria-t-il avant de se lancer dans la bataille.

Les clones n'eurent aucune chance, ils furent tous tués en une minute Une fois le carnage finit, Vador posa une question qui trottait dans sa tête depuis un bon moment :

« Mais… Alors ton plan est raté ?

Oui seigneur Vador, à cause de votre incompétence !

C'est pas ma faute si ce clone a mal compris ce que vous avez dit !

Si !

Non !

Si !

N… »

Ils furent coupés par le bruit d'autre clones qui arrivaient.

« Mais ça ne va jamais finir ! Se plaignit Vador

Je ne crois pas, fit Sidious, il faut s'enfuir, avec un peu de chance nous pourrons réussir à nous échapper et alors nous pourrons nous venger des jedi !

Heu… Tu estime nos chances de réussite à combien ?

20 % Je dirais…

J'ai une meilleure idée, une idée infaillible ! Cria Vador, visiblement fière de lui.

Et quelle est cette idée seigneur Vador ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'ex-jedi se rapprocha de Sidious et le transperça de son sabre laser.

Sidious lui jeta un regard surpris :

« Pourquoi ?

Parce que maintenant, je vais passer pour le héros qui a tué le méchant empereur sith, le conseil me feras confiance, j'aurais ma place de maître et tout finiras bien !

Mais… »

Le seigneur sith s'écroula sur e sol, mort, sous le regard satisfait d'Anakin

Quelques heures plus tard le conseil avait été réunis d'urgence et Yoda et Obi-Wan étaient de retour sur Coruscant.

« Le seigneur sith le chancelier étais, mais grâce à l'intervention du jeune Skywalker, vaincu à été la menace. De le nommer maître je propose donc. Commença Maître Yoda

Je suis d'accord, répondis Obi-Wan, il le mérite. »

La projection du Maître Plo Koon stoppa la discussion.

« Les séparatistes se sont repliés, après la mort de Dooku et de Sidious ils ne leur restent plus que Grievous, Gunray et les autres chefs séparatistes pour le dirigé, ils sont ébranlés.

J'ai tué et Grievous. Fit Obi-Wan

Et Gunray et les autres séparatistes sont sur Mustafar, continua Anakin, j'ai entendu le chancelier le dire.

-Alors, fini la guerre des clones est. Un message de la jeune Tano j'ai reçu, capturé Maul elle a.

Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, répondis son ancien maître, Ahsoka est très puissante. Répondit Anakin, fier de son ancienne padawan.

Avec les infos du maître Skywalker, finis est la guerre » Termina Yoda.

Anakin sourit. Pour la première fois Yoda ne l'avait pas appelé « Jeune Skywalker » mais « maitre Skywalker ». Il avait prévu de trahir les jedi mais finalement...

Prologue

Padmé avait accouché de jumeaux. Le conseil n'avaient pas très bien pris ça, mais, étant donné qu'Anakin avait sauvé la république et les jedi, ils cédèrent à Obi-Wan qui répéter qu'exclure Anakin de l'ordre serait une grave erreur.

Bail Organa devint chancelier, Rex lui devint boulanger et Ahsoka s'improvisa en nounou de Luke et Leia.

_Très loin, très profondément dans la Force_

Mace Windu détestait Anakin Skywalker. Le garçon avait trahi les jedi et l'avait tué, et en retour il se retrouvait maitre jedi et était considéré comme le sauveur de la république ! Le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas revenir en fantôme pour révéler la vérité au monde.

Il détestait vraiment Anakin Skywalker.


End file.
